


Beauty and the Changeling

by Mriana



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mriana/pseuds/Mriana
Summary: The Dominion war is over and Odo has returned from the Great Link determined to make Kira a very happy woman, but struggles with his confidence along the way.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Beauty and the Changeling

Odo nervously looked at the medical database, still a bit unsure as to what he was looking for, but he had to do something so he could please Kira. He felt he had avoided a more intimate relationship with her long enough and now it was time or lose her forever.

“May I help you, Odo?” Bashir’s voice came from behind him.

Odo quickly turned around, obviously startled, “I... um... No.”

Bashir glance over to the monitor, “Male physiology. Impressive, but don’t you already know all about that?”

“Doctor Bashir!” Odo quickly turned off the screen. “Please! This is... personal.”

“Odo, if you have a problem I can help.”

Still nervous, Odo took a deep breath, “Since you are the station’s CMO, you already know that I am a...” he paused as though ashamed to say, “Um... I am what you call a Eunuch.”

“Ah yes,” Bashir replied with lack of surprise. “I’ve always wondered why you never took on that part of a man since you are obviously male.”

“To be honest, I’ve never seen it long enough to know how it’s supposed to work.”

“You’ve never seen it?”

“Not long enough to get a detailed idea of how it should look. Males can be very self-conscious of their personal appendages,” Odo pointed out to Bashir.

“Yes, they are,” Bashir shifted uncomfortably from the thought of a non-medical male studying his penis. “If I may ask a personal question, why now?”

“Why now what, Doctor?”

Bashir recovered from his uneasiness quickly. “Why have you now decided to explore this part of the male anatomy?”

“It is...” Odo paused, “For personal reasons.”

“Personal reasons?” Bashir tried to refrain from smiling. “You mean to say it is for a special reason, like, shall we say Kira Nerys?”

“Sir, this is personal!”

“I see,” Bashir could not hold back his grin any longer. “I think I can help you. What is it you need?”

“I need to know...” Odo paused. “I need to know what it looks like. It’s texture. Is it hard or soft? Smooth or rough? I need to know what shape it takes also. I mean...”

“Right,” Bashir nodded. “I understand.” Bashir was almost astonished that a grown man would not know what males look like, but coming from Odo, he knew why. Still, he never dreamed he would be telling a grown male what he was supposed to look like. “Well, allow me to pull up those files. If you like, I can send them to your office or quarters so that you can look at them in privacy and then if you have any questions, you can come to my office and ask me without anyone eavesdropping.”

“I would appreciate that, Doctor,” Odo stated a little more calmly. “Oh, um... One more question. Would these files by chance tell how it works?”

“How the penis works or how sex works?”

“Um...” Odo paused to think. “I’m not sure now that you mentioned it. Is there a special procedure to making love?”

“Why don’t I send you everything I have on all those topics, but I must warn you, there is more to making love to a woman than just the functional.”

“There is?”

“Yes,” Bashir affirmed. “How about I also send you the files titled, ‘How to Make Love to a Woman’?”

“Will it help?” Odo asked curiously. “I mean... Well, since you have already guessed, I want to do it right so that Kira to enjoy it.”

“That’s very admirable, Odo. I’ll see what I can do to help you as much as I can.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Now, I must be going,” Odo informed him. “I’ll be looking for the files as soon as I get off duty.”

“Great! I’ll send them to your quarters.”

“Thank you and not a word of this to anyone.”

“My lips are sealed, Odo.”

“Does this mean I owe you one?”

“No,” Bashir said firmly, “That’s what I’m here for. I counsel many people of all ages on such things for a variety of reasons. You’re not the first man who wanted to learn more about himself.”

“Yes, well I’m sure my request is quite unusual.”

“Yes and no, or that is, it depends on who the question is coming from and quite frankly, I’m not surprised that you would eventually be curious,” Bashir informed him. “I just didn’t think it would be...”

“At my age?”

“Well, yes.”

“I see, so you think I’m slow with finding out about this part of myself?”

“No, quite the contrary,” he said. “Everyone asks questions when they are ready to ask them. You’ve just had no reason to ask these questions until now.”

“Yes, well Nerys is very special to me.”

“I’m sure she is and I’m very happy for you.”

“I must go now and I’ll look for the files once I return to my quarters. Oh and thank you again, Doctor.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Odo left Sickbay as Bashir began to prepare all the information Odo asked for and sent it to his computer in his quarters.

*****************************

After reading the male and female anatomy of various males and females, Odo shaped various penises on himself. Then he decided to take a break and read the rest of the literature Bashir had sent to his computer.

“Unbelievable!” Odo shouted with disbelief in the privacy of his own quarters that night. He had just finished reading about the anatomies of males and females, so he moved on to sex toys. “Adult toys? People use this stuff? What’s this? ‘X-tasy vibe, featuring virtual touch. The ultimate experience in sexual pleasure and stimulation’. Looks like a fake penis. Just exactly what does it do?”

Odo scanned the page to read more about it, “It has three settings of vibrating speed,” He clicked the example button to see the speeds. “Oh I think I could do better than that! I could probably BE more real than that! It just sits there and vibrates.”

Suddenly he decided to practice changing his whole self into a penis for effect and attempted to make himself vibrate. At one point he added arms to the form and then decided that could be a bit too much for Kira, even though he had seen some with clitoral stimulation adaptations.

“According to the descriptions that could really be an advantage, but little arms and hands to achieve a better affect could be too much. Well, I can always test it later.”

He returned to perusing the rest of the toys until he came across the section called ‘Lube, Lube, Lube’. “Odd title for a chapter. Massage oils, lubricants, flavoured and scented oils. What do people do with this? ‘Use flavoured oils to add to the oral experience and pleasure. Use scented oils on your partner to relax or turn them on to the experience and massage oils for that full body massage. Note: Only water based lubricants should be used with sex toys?”

Scanning through the information he commented, “Well, Nerys can use anything on me she wants without damaging me. So there is another plus to me. Ah, will you listen to yourself? You sound like a horny human! It is rather nice though. Could be worse things to immolate concerning humans. Guess that is why humans write and read this stuff too.”

Becoming disappointed he closed that file and browsed through the other files Bashir sent him. “Kama Sutra? I’ve heard of that. Translation: The rules of love. Makes sense to have rules even in relationships,” he said as he opened the file.

“Preludes. OK, that sounds like a good starting point. ‘Ardent young men, do not neglect the preliminaries! Endeavour to satisfy your mistress. Listen to her desires. Some men, carried away by the power of their desire, forget the prelude, only to be surprised when they are pushed away later!’ Well, we hardly want that! I want to see Nerys happy.”

Odo sat back in his chair and read more about the Karma Sutra finding it very interesting. Before he knew it, he was struggling to keep his shape. He wanted to read more, but his body was insisting that he return to his bucket for eight hours. It was something he wished he could put off until he fell asleep like humans, but realizing he would spread everywhere if he did not go, he reached to turn the computer off and headed to his bucket for the rest of the night.

\------------------------------------------

The next day Odo ran into Kira in the corridor on his way to his office.

“Oh Nerys,” he said nervously. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m fine, especially now that you are safely back again,” she greeted him with a quick kiss. When she pulled back she noted with concern, “You seem nervous, Odo.”

“It’s nothing.” There was a pregnant pause in their conversation as Odo shifted uneasily. “Actually, Nerys, I was wondering...”

“Wondering what?” Kira asked as he wrung his hands trying to think of a way to ask her his question.

“If you’d... If you would like to accompany me to a place that’s quiet. Say a nice place on Bajor?”

“Is that all?” She chuckled. “After all we’ve been through together, you’re nervous about asking me? I’d love to, Odo. Name the time and place.”

“Well, I... I noticed we both have shore leave at the same time so I was hoping you’d spend some time with me at Holana River. I hear there is a cottage there that we could use, but I haven’t made reservations because I wasn’t sure if you would accompany me.”

“Sounds wonderful,” she smiled as she quickly agreed to go with him. “Right now, I am so glad to see you that any place you suggested, I’d be happy to go with you in a heartbeat. Just tell me the time and I’ll be ready.”

Odo’s face looked puzzled. It was as though he were shocked that she agreed to go with him on the excursion.

“You look surprised, Odo.”

“I didn’t think you would be so agreeable to my idea.”

“What made you think I wouldn’t be?” Now puzzled by his behaviour.

“Oh nothing. I just thought...”

“Thought what?” She asked inquisitively.

“Nothing. It’s not important. I’ll make the reservation and get back with you.”

“I can’t wait!” She said, excitedly.

Odo could not help but admire how her face brightened at the idea of spending time with him, alone. Alone in a cottage for a few days, with nothing to do, except admire the beauty of the land... and make love to her.

The thought of making love to her, caused his middle to bounce. “Strange,” he thought. “I don’t have a stomach in which to feel... What is the word humans use? Nauseated? I think I’m going to be sick.”

\-----------------------------

Odo went to his office to look over the previous night’s reports, but his mind was not on his work. Instead he wondered if he could make Kira happy, or would she end up disillusioned with him after their trip?

“Well, no time like the present to make the reservation,” he voiced as he laid the PADD on his desk and then told the computer whom to contact.

\----------------------------

A week later they beamed down in a clearing outside of a wooded area in Musilla Province near the cottage they would stay in during their shore leave. As soon as their bodies materialized, Kira felt the warm sun on her face and smiled as she looked around the area as she dropped her bags to the ground.

“It’s just as beautiful as I remembered it.”

“Oh? You’ve been here before?”

“Of course, Odo! After the occupation, I decided I wanted to go on an extended trip away from all the chaos. I wanted to get away and be alone for a while.”

Kira slowly turned as she admired the luscious green leaves on the trees and then she fell gently to the soft, vibrant, lush grass and rolled onto her back with joyful laughter in the bright flowers that sprinkled the grass with pinks, blues, purples, yellows, and reds as she inhaled the faint sweet smell of the water from the nearby river. Looking up to the baby blue sky, which had white fluffy clouds floating past like small ships, she beamed with happiness, “Oh Odo, it's wonderful! Everything is so bright and colourful, better than being on a drab space station. Thank you.”

Odo stood admiring her as he watched her enjoy the splendour of nature, “I haven’t done anything.”

“You came up with this wonderful plan for shore leave.”

Now he was puzzled, “We just arrived...”

“Yes, but everything is so warm and alive! It’s a nice change.”

He nodded, “Yes, it’s been a long war, but at least it’s over and we not only saved Bajor, but we got the occupied Federation planets back and I’m here again.”

“Let’s not talk about the war, Odo.” Her countenance suddenly changed. “I can imagine what sort of horrors the Betazoids went through at the hands of the Cardassians and the Dominion.”

“Yes, but it’s over now and we are here to enjoy ourselves and take our minds off the past several months,” Odo replied. “I especially want you to enjoy your shore leave.”

Kira sat up as she chuckled, “What? Your enjoyment doesn’t count?”

Odo knelt down beside her. “Nerys,” he said softly as he reached for her hand and held it gently in his hands, “I’ve watched you over the past few months. I’ve seen your face cringe with the knowledge of the pain others have went through at the hands of others before they died. It pained me to watch you, knowing you empathized with everyone who suffered. I just want you to be happy for a change. That would bring me the most enjoyment on this trip.”

She studied him briefly before finally saying, “Odo, did you know you can say the most romantic things?”

“I wasn’t trying to romance you.” He paused before he continued, “Well, maybe I was, but I meant every word I said.”

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other.

‘Should I kiss her?’ Odo thought for a moment, and then scolded himself mentally, ‘Odo, you idiot! Kiss her!’

Releasing her hand, he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. As he started to release her lips, Kira wrapped an arm around him as she pulled him down to the ground with her. She used the other arm to keep his weight from causing them to land hard on the ground.

Once they were lying on the ground, Kira placed her other arm around him, refusing to release him. She had no idea how the kiss was affecting him, but she could feel the warmth of desire growing within her as she caressed his smooth body.

Suddenly Odo pulled nervously away from her. “Nerys, don’t you think we should go to our cabin now?”

“What’s wrong, Odo?”

“Nothing,” he replied uneasily. “I just think we should get settled.”

She was confused, but decided not to push him. “OK, but we should get the key card.”

“Actually, I’ve taken care of that already,” he informed her as he started for the cottage. “We can go directly to our cabin and get settled in anytime.”

“OK,” she replied, still looking very puzzled as she retrieved her bags and followed him.

Without another word, they walked less than a kilometre along a path that ran though the woods and out to another clearing that looked similar to the last one. In the clearing sat a small cottage that had ivy starting to grow up the sides and a well kept flower garden under the windows that were on each of the door. The house was made of rocks native to the area, which gave it almost a rustic look.

The Holana River ran a few yards away past the house as it snaked out of the woods, through the clearing, and then back into the forest again.

“Odo, why didn’t we just beam down to the cottage if you had the key?”

“I thought you would enjoy the walk through the woods,” he said sharply as he retrieved the key card from his pocket.

“Enjoy? You’ve hardly said a word to me in the last ten minutes. You could have said something to me along the way. What did I do?”

He stopped before sliding the card into the computer and looked at her. “You’re right Nerys. I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything. It’s me. I... um... Well, I just felt we should get settled. That’s all.”

“Why do I get the feeling it’s more than that, Odo?” She asked as she watched him slide the card and open the door.

“Nerys, please. Not now,” he insisted as he impatiently gestured for her to enter.

“Why not now?” Kira inquired as she walked through the threshold with Odo following behind her.

“Nerys, please!”

“OK, I’ll let it go for now,” she said as she sat her bags down on the floor. “So, is there a replicator around here or something? I’m starving.”

The living area had a couch facing the door and an over stuffed chair facing yet another window with a coffee table in front of them. On it was a holo-viewer and under it was a brown and white woven rug. There were bookshelves built into the walls with an old library collection of books.

“I don’t think I’ve seen anything like this in my life,” she stated as she looked around the place. As she reached for a book to thumb through she continued, “It certainly adds to the feel of returning to nature.”

“Yes, it does,” Odo agreed as he looked over her shoulder.

She finally put the book back in its place and continued looking for a replicator. Walking through an archway, she finally found a stove, sink, and a fridge. “OK, I suppose they want us to cook while we are here, just so we can get the full feel of getting back to nature,” she said with heavy sarcasm.

“Nerys.”

She turned around too see what Odo wanted.

“Is this what you are looking for?” He asked as he pointed to a replicator built into the wall.

“I guess they realize some of us don’t like to cook, even if they are out in the middle of no where.”

“If you don’t like it, we can always leave.”

Suddenly, Kira realized how she must have sounded. “I’m sorry, it’s fine. It’s just I’m not use to living in a cabin in the woods. It’s lovely.” She noticed his questioning expression. “Really it is, Odo.”

“They promised me they would stock the place with everything on the list I gave them. What would you like to eat?” Odo asked her.

“You gave them a list?” She asked with surprise in her voice.

“Of things I knew you would enjoy, yes.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re hungry right?”

“Yes, but...”

“Then tell me what you want to eat and I’ll get it for you.”

“Odo, you don’t have to wait on me.”

“Nerys, just tell me what you want to eat.” Odo insisted, as he was starting to get a little impatient.

“Well I... I don’t know,” she stated as she pondered what she wanted. “What do we have?”

“Humm... Women!” Odo muttered. “I’ll just surprise you. Computer one order of mapa bread, foraiga, and Deka tea- cold.” Then walked over to the table in the centre of the room and offered her some klavaatu.

“Odo, except for the mapa bread, these are delicacies! Are you sure?”

“Only the best for you this week,” he said in his best charming voice.

“You’re spoiling me already. What are you up to?”

“Only trying to give you the most enjoyable week of your life,” he told her as he pulled a chair out for her to sit. Then he went to get the rest of her food as she bit into a klavaatu.

“Well, it’s working so far,” she replied as he set the rest of her lunch in front of her.

Odo sat in a chair across from her and watched her eat.

“Are you going to just sit there and count how many times I chew each bite?”

“No,” he replied. “I’m also going to admire you.”

Kira laughed. “OK now I know you’re up to something.”

“Nerys, when I said I was going to give you the most enjoyable week of your life, I meant it. That’s all I’m trying to do. No ulterior motives, I assure you.”

“Well, it’s a very good start!”

\---------------------------

After lunch they went to get their bags in the living room and take them to the only bedroom in the cottage. Off to the side of the bedroom was a bathroom with a modern sink that slid out from under the counter when you pressed a button so that you could wash your hands and face. The counter top was large enough for Kira to place her toiletries. Further into the bathroom there was also a toilet and a choice of a sonic shower or a regular shower.

“Nice!” Kira commented. “I was afraid I’d have to use an outhouse.”

Odo did not respond to her remark. He was not sure how to respond, so he looked around the bedroom to find a place for his pail.

Kira stepped out of the bathroom and noticed him holding his bucket. “I suggest placing it in the corner. That way, if I get up in the night for some reason, I won’t trip over you.”

In the bedroom was a king size bed with a bedside stand made of glossy black. On the bedside stand was a small lamp that left room for placing other things on the stand. On the other side of the room was a dresser, also of glassy black, with another lamp. Beside it was a closet. On the other side of the dresser was a potted plant that stood about half Kira’s height. The window behind it let in enough sunlight to brighten the blue painted room and give the plant plenty of sunlight. The floor was covered with dark blue plush carpeting that felt very soft under their feet.

“Yes,” Odo finally replied as he looked at the corner near the potted plant. “Sounds like a very good idea and I think I know the perfect corner.”

Kira watched him set the pail in the corner, “Looks like a very cozy spot too.”

“I like it,” he stated. In some ways he wished he could be beside Kira while she slept at night, but he also thought there were some advantages to sleeping alone. Still it would be nice to feel her warmth next to him.

“I have an idea,” Kira began to suggest. “Why don’t we change and take a dip in the river. It’s calm enough for a nice swim.”

“That sounds like a nice idea.”

Kira placed her bag on the bed and began to rummage through it to find her swimsuit. When she found it she stated, “I’ll go change and be right back.”

After she shut the door to the bathroom, Odo transformed into some swim trunks and waited for her to return.

Finally she came out of the bathroom in a yellow two piece swim suit. Odo could not help but observe her shapely body, but he also noticed her light skin and realized she had not had any sun in months.

“You may want some lotion so you don’t burn.”

“Good idea, you can put some on my back when we get out there, if you’d like.”

“I’d be glad to.”

Kira put some lotion on her arms, stomach, and legs, and then declared she was ready to go for a swim.

When they were outside and near the river, Kira handed the lotion to Odo, placed a towel on the sandy ground near the river, and then sat down for him to rub the lotion on her back.

Odo laid his towel beside her, sat down behind her, and started massaging the lotion into her soft skin. As he caressed her shoulders Kira moaned softly.

“Nice hands,” she commented.

He smiled and continued to add lotion to her vulnerable flesh as he took pleasure in giving her a massage at the same time. When he had finished he asked, “You ready for a swim?”

“Anytime you are.”

The river flowed gently southward and was easy to wade into, but got deeper the further they went from shore.

“The water is nice,” Kira noted.

“Very nice.”

After they walked almost neck high into the water, Kira turned, smiled, and wrapped her arms around Odo’s neck, “I can’t tell you how happy I am to be here with you.”

“Oh, I think I have an idea,” he stated as he returned her embrace and kissed her. “I’ve missed you, Nerys.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She then returned his kiss.

After a moment, Odo released her and suggested they get a swim in before the sun went down.

“We have plenty of time,” Kira insisted.

“Yes, but you’ll want dinner eventually,” he smiled as he swam on his back. “Especially after a long swim.”

She swam after him and for a while they enjoyed the water until Kira was breathless. However, when she tried to stand erect she could no longer touch bottom and had to regain her balance in the water. As she tried to right herself, she swallowed some water and started to cough.

Odo swam close to her as she tread water and bring the water she had inhaled up out of her windpipe. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she informed him between coughs. “I’m fine.” She coughed a few more times. “Just a bit taken off guard for a moment.”

“We are a bit far out from the shore,” he stated as he too was treading water in his solid form, but even so, it was an almost natural place for him. As a solid, he could swim like a fish, but he also knew the limits of true solids while in the water. He could still be in the water without worries of drowning, but Kira could not. Concerned he suggested, “Maybe we should swim back to shore.”

Kira did not argue, instead she swam with him back towards the shore. Once she felt she could stand again, she erected herself in the water and tried to catch her breath again. By this time they had swam close enough to shore that the water was up to her chest and she felt more comfortable trying to rest without getting out of the water.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Odo asked.

“Yes, just a bit winded. It’s been a long time since I swam, but I’m fine,� she stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closed to his smooth wet body.

In the water, his body appeared almost liquid rather than solid, but to the touch, he was just as solid to her as he was out of the water.

“You feel nice,” she commented with a smile. Then she pulled back from him just enough to caress his hairless masculine chest.

Odo enjoy the feel of her warm caress. Her wet body felt silky and slick. The lotion left an oily film on her body, which was not yet washed away by the water, but he did not notice that as much as he did the feel of her body. The feeling enticed him and he inhaled the coconut scent that exuded from her.

“You know, Odo,” she began as her hand slid up his chest and over his shoulder, “We could go back to the cottage and take a shower together.”

Suddenly he pulled away from her, “I...” he started to speak but his nervousness took over and he suddenly could not speak. He did not want to reject her, but he did not feel comfortable with the idea of a shower with her. Not yet at least. He was not sure that he could hold a manly shape long enough to take a shower with her, much less long enough to finish what it could lead to before it was finished. “It’s getting late and you must be hungry. I could fix you something to eat while you shower.”

“Odo,” she started to question him as he headed out of the water. “What did I say? I’m sorry if I said something...”

He turned to face her. Frustration about the situation showed on his face. “No, Nerys, you didn’t say anything wrong. I... I’m just not ready for... I mean... Never mind. I’ll just fix you some dinner while you shower.”

“I’m not really hungry right now, Odo,” Kira informed him as she watched him head back to the cottage, still very perplex by his behaviour. “We don’t have to go in now; we could sit out here and enjoy the sun if you like.”

Odo paused for a moment, and then turned to face her, “That would be... very nice. I would enjoy lying in the sun with you, if you sure you won’t get burned.”

“I hope not,” she said as she started walking out of the water. “I would enjoy getting some rays in the warm sun with you.”

“So would I.” Odo walked back to where she stood on the beach near their towels.

“Join me?” She reached for his hand and as he took she gently pulled him down to the ground with her.

Once she was seated on her towel, Odo grabbed his, laid it beside hers, and then lay on his stomach on top of it. Propping himself on his elbows he watched her laying on her back with her eyes closed soaking up the sun.

Minutes passed without a word from her and he began to wonder how much time had passed since they lay down on the beach to enjoy the sun. Her breathing was shallow and Odo wondered if she was asleep. “Nerys, are you awake?”

She did not say a word.

“Nerys?”

Still there was no reply from her.

He reached over to gently touch her, “Nerys.”

“Humm?”

“I think we should head back before you get burned.”

She yawned. “I guess I fell asleep. The swim wore me out more than I thought it did.”

“I’m glad I stayed. Shore leave wouldn’t be much fun if you got sunburned.”

She started to say something, but then changed her mind. The last thing she wanted was an argument and even though it seemed to her that he could not take a hint, she still enjoyed his company. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she did not enjoy any of their time together just because he shunned her advances.

“Yes, a nice shower and a nap would be nice,” she stated as she stood and retrieved her towel. “And I’d be glad for you to fix dinner if you still want to.”

“I’d be glad to,” he smiled as he rose to head back to the house with her, grabbing his towel as he did.

\-------------------------

When they went to bed that night, Odo stayed in his usual clothing as he lay in the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. When she emerged she was in a red negligee, which Odo thought was very becoming on her. He admired her as she walked out of the bathroom, slowly approached the bed, and crawled in beside him.

“Odo, you’re wearing that to bed?”

“Well, actually, I was going to go to my pail later,” he explained.

“No, that’s not what I meant and do you have to phrase it that way? It sounds...” she started to say and then shook her head with a smile. “Never mind. It doesn’t sound like anyone but you, Odo. You’re very unique.” She then began to give him little pecks on his cheek, making her way to his mouth as she caressed his chest with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other hand. As her lips approached his, her hand slowly trailed down his body, eventually caressing his stomach as it began to make its journey down to his lower regions.

Suddenly Odo pulled away and jumped out of the bed as he anxiously stated, “We need to talk.”

Kira was livid and wide-eyed as she quickly sat up in the bed, “We most certainly do! I haven’t seen you in ages and during that time I really missed you. I excitedly jump at the chance to be alone with you and you don’t even want me to touch you intimately! Odo, what did I do? Or better yet, explain to me why you invited me to this place for shore leave if you didn’t want to BE with me?”

“Oh Nerys,” Odo said with shame. “I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant to convey to you. It’s just...” He crawled back into bed beside her and tried to pull her close, but she was reluctant and moved away from him. “Please, I just want to hold you, while I try to explain. It’ll make it easier for me, if I could.”

“Just talk to me or you can go sleep in your pail now!” She angrily exclaimed. “I’d offer you a pillow and blanket, but some how that just doesn’t seem fitting.”

Odo frowned. “Humm... I guess I deserve that snide remark.” He paused to think of what to say to her. “It’s not you, Nerys. It’s me. I’m not all that you think I am. Well, not with some shape shifting at least.”

She propped her head on her hand as she lay beside him, “Get to the point, Odo.”

“Nerys, you’re beautiful and I so much want to please you, but I don’t know if I can. I’m afraid, no matter how much I try, I’ll fail you.”

She finally snuggled up next to him and put her head on his chest, “Odo, you could never disappoint me.”

“I’m afraid I can,” he informed her sadly. “You see, I’ve lost two people I cared about because I couldn’t...”

“Odo, you don’t have to do this,” she insisted as she placed her free hand on his chest and raised her head to look up to him.

“Yes, I do. Let me explain,” he insisted as he kissed her forehead. “Lwaxana accepted me and loved me as I am. She didn’t care that I was a puddle of goo every sixteen hours or asked me to do parlour tricks for her, and she knew more about me than anyone. The worst thing, even though she couldn’t read my mind, was she knew I couldn’t satisfy her and even stated before she left me that I could never love her as she wanted to be loved. Somehow she knew we were doomed to fail, because no matter how much I cared about her, I didn’t love her enough to work on the problem I have.”

“So, you have a performance problem,” Kira stated as she laid back down on him. “I’m sure with time it will resolve itself eventually.”

“It’s more than that, Nerys.”

“You succeeded with that one woman, what was her name?” Kira asked as she propped herself up to look at him again.

“If it’s who I think you’re thinking of, nothing happened between us,” Odo informed her. “Whatever she told people, it was only to protect my male pride, which I appreciate, and I also fabricated an intimate relationship with her due to my male pride.”

Kira smiled and ran her fingers down his chest with a devious smile, “So she wasn’t the right woman for you. I’m sure we can take care of that some how.”

He stopped her by pulling her back down to him and wrapping his arms tightly around her, “You still don’t understand.”

“You’re a virgin, what’s there to understand?” she asked. “All the better for me because I can teach what I like, which is what you want isn’t it? To learn what I enjoy, right?”

“It’s more than that, Nerys,” he sighed as he squeezed her slightly. “At the time, I was not concerned with being all I needed to be as a male. I am what you see, but I can, with some work, hold a newer form for a short time. I’m still practicing, and I’m doing it because I want to please you and make you happy.”

“I guess I don’t understand,” she said sitting up suddenly. “Odo, what are you talking about?”

“I am what you see! There is no form about me,” he told her.

“Form? You have a great physic.”

“No,” he said looking way from her still ashamed. “I’ve missed one important thing about being a man only because I could not get a good look at it. How many men do you know who can wear these pants and something not be obvious, at least once in a while, especially around a woman who... who... moves them?”

“WHAT?” Kira tried to hold back a surprised laugh, but her open mouth smile and shock gave her away. “You mean...”

“Yes, I’m a eunuch.”

“Well, as you said you can change that with a little effort, so what’s the problem?”

“The problem is,” he stated as he sat up beside her, “I don’t know if I can form it to make you happy. I don’t want our relationship to be doomed just as mine and Lwaxana’s was. I want to make you happy, Nerys, because I truly love you. I want to make every effort to please you in more ways than just wining and dining you, then going to a bucket at night. I just don�t know if I can.”

“Odo,” she began trying to choose the right words to convey what she felt and thought. “I didn’t fall in love with you because of what you can do for me in bed, although that would be a plus, but I fell in love with you because of who you are. So you have to form a penis every time we’re in the mood, but that doesn’t bother me. Who cares that you don’t know what I want exactly, but you want to learn and isn’t that what a relationship is all about?”

“So, you don’t care if it’s not quite right?”

As a tear ran down her cheek Kira began to trace the features of his face as though she were a blind woman trying to get an image of his face in her mind, “No, I don’t. All that matters is that you want to try.”

Odo pulled her close and kissed her passionately as he lay back down on the bed with her in his arms.

After a few moments, Kira pulled her lips from his and laid her head on his chest again. Then with a contented smile, she stated, “I love you, Odo.”

It was not long after that that Kira dozed off in Odo’s arms. He laid there enjoying the feel of her warm body against his, the soft sound of her breathing, and the scent of her perfume which he had not noticed until then. It was a flowery scent that he thought was quite fitting for their setting.

He petted her soft hair with his free hand as he watched her sleep against him. It was a moment he wished would not have to end, but he knew he had to go back to his bucket soon or be a puddle in the bed.

‘Now that could be a rude awaking to Nerys,’ he thought. ‘Guess I should figure out how to slide out from under her without waking her before I melt.’

Odo gently but lovingly moved her slightly so that he could wiggle out from under her as he tried not to wake her. As he did, she stirred just enough to give him more space to move out from under her. He stood and faced the bed as he softly said, “How can you love a man like me? Seems like a fairy tale story I once heard about a woman who loved a man with odd features.”

He leaned over and kissed her cheek as she slept alone in the bed and then he went to his bucket which sat in the corner of the room.

\----------------------------

The next morning Kira awoke to the smell of Groatcakes. Enjoying the aroma she laid in bed and before long Odo entered the room with a tray of food.

“What’s that?” Kira asked as she sat up and discarded the sheet that was covering her.

“Only the best breakfast around for light years.”

“Oh well then, it must be something special.”

“Yes, it’s all yours. Groatcakes with syrup of squill, Raktajino with Kava juice, and alvas.”

“Odo, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” Kira said with delight. “I could have...”

“I wanted to,” Odo insisted. “And may I add none of it is replicated.”

“You cook?” She asked as she picked up a fork and began to eat.

“Um, on occasion I’ve been known to whip up a few foods,” Odo informed her.

“Mmmm... This is good! Oh Odo! And the Raktajino... who taught you to do this?”

“Well, a certain Ferengi owed me a favour, so he taught me how to cook the groatcakes and also told me just how you like your Rakajinos too.”

“Oh, Odo, you treat me too well. You’re going to spoil me,” she said as she savoured another bite of food. “Mmmm... This is too good.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” he replied as he observed her eating and wondered if she was just as vocal when she made love. There was something about how she ate that was a turn on to him. He did not know why, but he felt aroused as he watched her and listened to her praise his cooking. He just could not get over how she ate the alvas. Her lips wrapped around the succulent grape-like fruit as she sucked the juice to keep it from dripping as she ate it.

“Odo, I’m telling you, you spoil me,” she insisted, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“As you should be,” he replied.

“Oh I’m stuffed,” she informed him as she set the tray on the bedside stand. “Odo, are you listening to me?”

“Yes, I was just...” His strong urge to kiss her overcame him and he leaned toward her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately as they fell onto the bed.

“Oh Odo, I do believe my eating has had an effect on you!” She exclaimed after a few moments of smothering kisses.

“Yes, it would seem,” he agreed as his body morphed into a smooth muscular naked physic.

“OH ODO!” She squealed with delight. “Remind me not to complain about you watching me eat!”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” he said as her enveloped her lips again. Slowly his lips moved down to her neck and excitedly claimed it as she had the grapes.

Kira gave a soft moan of pleasure as her hands memorized every curve of his sleek brawny back.

He slid her negligee down as he relinquished her redden neck exposing her rosy flesh, and then he ran his tongue down to her breasts and enveloped one as he caressed the other with his hand.

She gasped as his mouth surrounded her nipple. His form was a bit awkward and rough, but somehow it was giving her extreme desire. As he slid to the other breast and claimed it she groaned loudly and pulled him tightly against her. She could feel something forming and growing in his lower regions and her breath caught in her throat by the sudden shock of the sensation. The experience was different from any she had felt before, but it did not alarm her as she felt a moist penis shape and form in his groin area.

He anxiously slid her negligee further down her body as he ran his moist tongue down her stomach to her womanhood. His desire to envelope her was growing by the second, but he knew he had to take it slow and merging with Kira was not going to be the same as linking with Changelings. He could not just wrap his gel-like form around her and shroud her like he wanted, but rather he had to link with her just as he had read.

The feel of her sleek warm body was completely different from the feel of the members in the Great Link. Now his wet tongue explored the folds of the hot pool between her legs. The moist heat reminded him of the sensations he felt while in the link. As his tongue started to liquefy, he shaped and reshaped it as he avoided the urge to allow it to become fluidic and fill her pulsating core with himself.

Kira moaned at the warm wet sensation of his throbbing tongue, which softened and hardened inside her. It was very different from what she had ever felt before and she could not decide whether tell Odo to let himself go or stay as a solid. The fluidic movement was an intriguing sensation every time she felt the molten heat invade her inner core.

Finally, the desire to see how his fluidic form would feel within her took over and when the feel of his fluidic tongue emerged again she pleaded loudly, “Oh yes, Odo! Please!”

He did not need to be a Betazoid to figure out what she wanted and even though he had some doubts, he allowed himself to join with her as his gel-like state slid inside her hot wet sheath.

Kira moaned as her arms rose to grasp her pillow tightly and lifted her hips slightly off the bed in an attempt to increase the feelings Odo was giving her, but she soon realised that it did not matter what she did, it was Odo alone who was giving her the inner pleasure. The pulsating sensation increased as he moved about inside her, caressing her passion-moist depths.

Some how Odo sensed what he was doing to her as her inner walls convulsed around him, which excited him even more as he flowed inside her hot pool of womanhood. He increased his fluidic movements causing her sweet moisture to increase. The more her molten lava flowed and mixed with his fluidic state the more aroused he felt. He knew he had some how linked with her as he felt her climaxing around him. It was almost like being in the Great Link as he sensed her strong passion wave through him like an ocean of many Changelings. It was then he knew she was doing this for him even though it was giving her an overwhelming erotic release in exchange.

He could hear and feel her harsh uneven breathing and her pleads for him not to stop vibrated through him as his body moved with the pulsating rhythm within her. The pounding of her heart pulsated through his liquid form increasing his desire for her. Sensing her inflamed desire for more, he continued his ministrations in a natural form, not stopping until she had enough. Her actions merged with his fluidic form and increased the power behind his movements, causing a feverish heat to rise within her.

“Oh Odo!” she screamed again as blinding spasms rolled through her. Her breathing became ragged gasps and quickened as ripples of ecstasy flooded her body until she reached a blood-rushing climax.

Finally spent, her body sagged onto the bed. She was still panting when she felt Odo sliding out of her, causing her breath catch in her chest due to the shock of liquid flowing out of her. Once she saw Odo re-emerge and reform into his solid form she exhaled again.

“That was different,” she said as he brought his body up beside her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled close to him with a smile.

“Yes it was,” he agreed. He was not sure if should tell her what the experience was like for him, but he wanted to some how thank her for it.

She lifted her head, kissed his cheek, and then settled back against him, “But it was great. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it, either.”

He hugged her close, “Neither will I, but I want to do something for you eventually.”

“Oh but Odo, you did.”

“I thought you were doing all of this for me.”

“I was, but I also got something in return,” she insisted as she raised her head again and looked directly at him. “Don’t you get it, we shared the experience.”

He smiled and kissed her, “Yes we did, didn’t we?”

It was then he realized that he could give her pleasure without being in human form. He knew he could be in any form he desired and still give her happiness. At the same time he could link with her in ways he never knew he could. The possibilities were limitless.

“Did I tell you I was extremely glad that the Changelings allowed me to return to you?” Odo finally said.

“No, but I’m happy they decided to let you come back.”

“Yes, they seemed to finally understand just how much you mean to me and that there are some solids that can be trusted.”

There was silence between them and Odo realized that she was dozing off into sleep.

“Odo,” she said drowsily as she snuggled closer to him, “I’m sorry, but I think I need a mid-morning nap.”

“Go ahead,” he replied softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He watched her sleep in his arms until she awoke an hour later.

\--------------------------------------

Odo’s Personal Log:

Over the years I have been concerned with who I was, but I have come to realize it doesn’t matter, at least not to Kira Nerys. She accepts me as I am and the one thing that makes her happy is me. I don’t need to have the outward appearance of a male to satisfy her nor do I have to practice being a vibrator or work on keeping a male form, I just have to be me, and that is what pleases her most.


End file.
